


Lucifer isn't even that bad a guy if we're being honest

by Pheromonecvltx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck is God, Destiel - Freeform, Endverse, Gay Stuff, M/M, Post Apocalypse, Supernatural - Freeform, idek what this is, just hard hitting action, no wincest in this I promise, probably no smut, sacifer - Freeform, yeah I'm really bad at this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheromonecvltx/pseuds/Pheromonecvltx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So the apocalypse happened but things aren't the way Dean expected. Everything is pretty much fine. Well fine if you count that Sam is Lucifers vessel. At least he isn't dead. At least the whole world isn't dead.<br/>---------<br/>So yeah I'm trash this is my first fanfic idek what I'm doing thanks</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean woke up. At Bobby's. Where he had woken up everyday for the past 6 months. Or more. He had lost track of time because his life had been so uneventful. In fact the 6 months after the apocalypse could even be described as boring. 

 

Apocalypse. He used that word for lack of a better term. He used that word because it was the only word he had been given by the angels. He expected more fire. And screaming. And death. There was none of that in reality. 

 

The flash of white light and then complete absence of any sign of either of the archangels, was not what he had expected. At all. It was a disappointment if he was being honest. He was expecting some more blood and guts, and he sure as hell wasn't expecting Cas to come back. Or Bobby. It was almost as if nothing even happened. Which Dean didn't have any problem with, but he did have a problem with one little thing.

 

His brother. The devil had been wearing his brother when the flash of light appeared and took Michael and Lucifer to wherever they went. Technically Michael had been wearing his brother Adam, but if Dean was being honest, he hadn't even thought of that. He'd kind of forgotten he was even related to the kid. 

 

But back to Sammy, it really bugged him. It bugged him that he didn't know where he was, and it also bugged him that no one else seemed to care. Like Bobby actually said "with Sammy comes Lucifer, and I personally don't want to run into him again." Dean didn't even want to hunt without Sam. He felt empty. So bored. Sam had caused like 90% of the problems in his life and as much as Dean hated to admit it, he kind of enjoyed having problems. He didn't want an apple pie life, as much as he loved pie. 

 

He wanted Sam back. And he was gonna do all he could to get what he wanted.


	2. This is actually the first chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean thinks a lot about Cas and all that Jazz. It's fun I swear

Dean hadn't seen much of Cas since the "apocalypse." Maybe once a month. Maybe twice a month. It had been at least three weeks since he'd seen him last. Of course heaven was busy, Dean guessed, but he still felt somewhat neglected. He had just lost his brother. Lucifer was wearing his brother for Christs sake, he could do with a friend.

Bobby worked as a friend, but Bobby was like a dad to him. Hanging out with your dad isn't that fun. Especially when you're in your thirties. Cas was a friend. Cas had given up everything for Dean when he had nothing and now Cas was part of something big. Dean was happy for him, sure, but he wished he could wipe the smug little grin off of Cas' face everytime he visited. "Wow Cas, it's great that everyone in heaven loves you, but can we talk about Sam and you know how he's missing and has been missing for 4 goddamn months." 

He had raised his voice at Cas. He felt bad about that. Cas disappeared. The next time he came he warned Dean that he might not have time to come back for a while. Dean knew that it was probably his own fault. He wasn't exactly a beacon of friendliness, and now the apocalypse was over, Cas didn't really have any use to hang out with him. 

But there was tension with Cas. The kind of thing Dean didn't know what to think about. He just avoided it. It was all good. Cas was family. He tried his best to believe that. The sad thing was, sometimes he missed Cas more than he missed his own brother. 

That particular morning Dean got out of bed. Good start. Sometimes he wouldn't even try. If there wasn't a hunt on he didn't see the point, and recently there hadn't been all too many hunts. 

"Morning Bobby" he grunted. Bobby turned around, "mornin' Boy", he grinned, "I got us a hunt." Dean tried his best attempt at a smile. He could tell how sarcastic it looked. Bobby didn't seem to mind. "What we got then?" He tried his best to sound enthusiastic. "I got a call from chuck, he said he heard of some people really struggling with vampires a few towns over."

People don't struggle with vampires. People struggle with home finances. People get killed by vampires. "Tell chuck to fix it himself" he muttered. Unlike Cas, Chuck had kept annoyingly regular contact. Always wanting to see what Dean was up to. He had apparently lost his whole prophet thing. Or he had lied. Dean was fairly sure it was the latter.

"C'mon Dean, it'll be worth it." Bobby was pleading. Well not pleading, but Dean liked to think of it as that. "You go on your own Bobby." Dean grunted. "I got stuff to do here." Bobby scoffed. Twenty minutes later he was driving away. Dean had said to call him if there was any problem, but if it was vampires, he doubted there would be any huge issues. 

Dean got in the impala and drove. He had driven for five or six hours when he pulled up outside a motel. The crappy kind that him and Sam spent their childhood in. He payed for a room and sat on the bed. "Just like old times." He thought of the times that he had spent with Sammy in motel rooms. He chuckled to himself, thinking about all the crazy stuff him and Sam used to get up to when they were left alone for a few days. It was a crappy childhood, but it worked for them. 

He decided to go out that night and drown his sorrows in the only bar he could see in that particular town. It was busy, probably because it was a Saturday night and from what he could tell, there was a 21st birthday party in full swing. Damn, some of them were pretty hot. He took a few shots of whiskey, his vision was becoming blurry, but he could see the young woman that approached him just fine. 

She was a dark haired girl. Early twenties. A babe if Dean said so himself. "Hi there, I notice you've been looking over at us quite a bit." She giggled. Dean smirked "I tend to look at things I find attractive" (which he thought was smooth in his slightly drunk state of mind, but really wasn't at all.) 

The girl didn't seem to mind how bizarre Deans attempt at flirting was. "I'm Cassidy" she said as the bent towards him. He inhaled her perfume. It was good. The first thought that came into his head was "I really like the scent of college girl" but luckily he didn't say that out loud. That's how people tend to get arrested. "I'm Dean, are you here often" he smiled, undressing her with his eyes. "Nah, it's my friends 21st tonight. We just came here to finish it all up. Half of my friends have left. Probably getting laid right now." 

"By college guys." She fake yawned. "What a bore." Deans eyes widened. He ordered two more shots. Cassidy thought one was for her. It wasn't, but Dean didn't protest. After all, she was probably going to go home with him. And once you get past thirty, cougars and people in their thirties are the the only ones who want to sleep with you, in Deans opinion.  
And Dean had been having some thoughts about Castiel that he really was having trouble with. Gay thoughts. About Castiel. An angel of The Lord. If Dean didn't know basically everything about hell and stuff he would say that he was going to hell. 

Twenty minutes later Cassidy had Dean pressed against the wall. Then they're fucking in bed, Cassidy on top, Dean feels really damn good, so he's sure when he sees someone behind Cassidy it's just a trick.

"Oh, Sorry. Am i interrupting something Dean?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah the plot is going to start soon I swear to god.


	3. Hey Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean. That's this chapter. No action at all just Castiel and Dean in a car talking. Good luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi okay I'm sorry there's no wincest in this but I accidentally tagged it so I'm sorry if anyone wanted wincest I've now removed the tag aw. Thanks to the people who told me about it because I was so confused and stuff, and thanks for being so nice about it

"Oh uh Cas, Hey" Dean gulped, while still doing what he was doing before. Cas walked over, uncomfortably close to him. He touched Cassidy's head and she was out cold. "Maybe you should get dressed, this is very important." 

Dean was shocked. Mostly because Cas had just appeared while he was screwing someone and it didn't even turn him off. He found it slightly unsettling to say the least. He could of kept on going and then done Cas afterwards. "Dean are you alright?" Cas asked, his face filled with concern. "Come on, get dressed." He turned around. "How you doin Cas?" Dean asked, as if he wasn't getting dressed right next to an angel. At least Cas had turned around. Not that Dean minded. Dean shook the thought from his head. He was not gay for Castiel. Hell, Cas wasn't even a human, and he was not into beastiality. Or whatever it's called when you screw an angel.

"I'm doing fine Dean, are you dressed yet?" Cas asked. Dean was only on his second layer, when he had to put on at least four. "Two seconds Cas, need more flannel" he replied. Cas turned around. "Why do you wear so many clothes Dean?" Dean chuckled. "Would you rather I didn't Cas? No clothes sound good to you?" Cas stared at Dean blankly. "No Dean, that's not what I meant", he said shaking his head. Dean grinned. "I know what you mean, Cas, I was Just joking."

"This is very serious business Dean. Do you know who sent me?" Cas looked so goddamn serious as always. "Aw buddy? You didn't come here on your own accord? I thought you wanted to remember the good old times, hanging out, fighting demons, all your siblings being murdered in front of your very eyes." Dean winked at him. "Dean, you're my friend. You know that. It's just I'm very busy. But I need your help."

"Okay" Dean said. He reached out to grab his car keys. "No" Cas said "Too slow." Dean shook his head. "We are not teleporting. For angels it's fun but for regular people like me it's really not at all. My body doesn't work properly afterwards. I don't like it." Cas was looking more exasperated by the second. "Where we going, Man?" Dean asked.

One hour later they were almost halfway to Florida. Cas did not join Dean for the ride, which Dean was relieved about considering how absolutely done Cas looked with him. It was a mom look. Not that Dean would know. (Ouch.) He was enjoying the ride though. Listening to some good old AC/DC. "Can you turn it down." Dean almost shat himself. "Cas you gotta stop doing that, make a beeping sound or something, the whole silent thing freaks me out."

Cas looked down. Almost ashamed. "Sorry. So you're probably wondering why we're going to Florida." Dean was. "Yeah I guess, I kinda wanted to know, I figured you'd tell me at some point on the journey." Cas cleared his throat. "God wants you to help him with something in Florida." Then he grinned. It was the most adorable thing Dean had ever seen. And then he registered what the angel in his back seat had said and he swerved the impala to the side of the road, almost crashing it.

"Be careful Dean, you can't help god if you're dead!" Cas said. As if God was someone you met every day. Holy fuck what? Dean was freaking out. "You. Found. God" he yelled. He was so goddamn mad at Cas for not telling him as soon as he found out. "Yes. We are going to meet god. Right now."That's it. Dean almost exploded. "What the hell, cas"

There was an awkward silence for a while. Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing, however, Cas kinda wanted to hurry up, because God might be angry if they kept him waiting. Not that God was an asshole or anything, just c'mon, no one in power wants to have to wait for a little assistance. "We should go, don't want God to get impatient." Cas smirked. Dean was getting irritated by that. "Are you like his right hand man or something Cas?" Cas grinned. "He's happy with my work. He was not pleased with how Zachariah and Raphael handled the situation. Not at all." He sounded like a bratty little kid telling on his siblings. Dean pulled on to the road. 

"Bobby is with god right now." Dean almost crashed again. "What?" He basically screamed. "God needed his help. You know how it is." He placed a hand on Deans shoulder. Dean shuddered. He didn't know how it was at all, and if Cas wasn't the most adorable thing in the world, he would be getting some serious crap right now. This whole situation was crazy. And he was pretty sure it was a trap. Definitely a trap. God hadn't showed up during the apocalypse for heavens sake, why would he show up now? The clean up? The non existent clean up because not one damn thing happened? 

"And why is God in Florida, Cas?" He tried his best to smile but he could tell it probably looked unsettling. "I don't know. It's classified I suppose." He lied. Dean scoffed. "Classified, Cas what is this, mission impossible?" He grinned at him. "But you can tell me." His tone softened. He didn't want Cas to get upset and leave again. He didn't want to upset the weird little angel in his backseat. 

Cas sighed. "If I told you, you might not come." And his pretty eyes were filled with the upmost concern. He looked upset, and Dean didn't want to push him any further. "Ah Cas, it's okay buddy", he bent back to tap him on the leg, but he was gone. 

A few minutes later he was back. "Dean" he said, and Dean almost crashed again,"that girl was very young." Dean struggled to remember. "What girl Cas" and then he remembered. Cassidy. Who was probably going to be so confused when she woke up. "The girl. In your motel. She was very young." Dean grinned, proud at himself. "She was twenty one, you jealous or something, Cas?" He smirked. Cas didn't know that the only answer Dean wanted was yes. Dean wanted nothing more than to pull over to the side of the road and join Cas in the back seat. He didn't give a shit that God was waiting. 

"Of course I'm not jealous Dean, she was very pretty." He nodded his head. ".Yeah, she was Cas." And so are you, he fought the urge to say. Every second around Cas broke his heart. Dean thought he might be in love with Castiel, ever since the apocalypse. And that bothered him, seeing as he'd never had feelings for a guy before. He'd been sucked off by a few guys back in highschool, but everyone sucked him off back in highschool. It didn't really count as Gay? 

It was going to be a long drive, with Dean struggling to control himself whenever Cas got too close. Wanting to shut Cas up in the only way he knew how. And these thoughts really didn't help. Thinking about blowjobs he got 15 odd years ago. Way to turn himself off. 

All of a sudden Castiel was next to Dean, bending over the seat and crashing his lips against Deans. One thought was going through Deans head the whole time. 

"I'm okay with this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at writing romance but I'll get so much better thanks for reading aw


	4. God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets god. Spoiler alert. We all know who it's gonna be tbh not even sorry.

Castiel pulled back. "I just wanted to see how it felt." He said, as if he hadnt just done that. Dean gulped, "Sure, buddy, it's okay? How did it feel?" Castiel nodded "it felt fine." They sat in silence the rest of the car journey. When they pull up outside what seems to be an ordinary house, Dean turned to Cas. "Cas? Can I ask you something?"

"God is waiting, Dean." Cas said "Cas, do you like me?" Dean asked. Cas coughed nervously. "Of course I like you Dean, you're my friend." Dean was getting moderately pissed to say the least. Whatever he was going to say was interrupted by Chuck, knocking on the window. What the hell was chuck doing here?

Dean got out of the car. He slammed the door behind him. "Chuck, you son of a bitch, did you know about God too?" He was mad, chuck barely even saved the world, he was only a prophet. Dean thought he deserved to know more than god damn chuck did. Chuck smiled tentatively. "Come inside Dean, Castiel? I thought we agreed not to bring up the G word until everyone was at base?" Cas looked ashamed. Dean felt bad for saying anything. He felt bad because he wanted his hands on Castiels face, pushing him against a wall, doing things to him he shouldn't even be thinking about doing to another guy. 

Dean brought his attention back to the whole Chuck getting mad situation. He had to stop getting so distracted. It was weird that Chuck was here. "I'm sorry, it's just he didn't seem to want to come, when I found him, he was busy. I felt bad for disturbing him and I needed a reason, I suppose." Cas replied to chuck. Chuck patted Cas on the shoulder. "Don't be sorry Cas, buddy, it's all okay. Anyone would have done the same." Cas looked like a little kid who'd gotten a gold star for hard work. 

They walked through the door of what looked like a suburban family home. Bobby was sat at the kitchen table. He seemed to be planning something, he was writing on a sheet of paper. "Bobby!" Dean exclaimed. The older man grinned at him. "I told you you should've came on this hunt, Boy." Did Bobby know what was going on? Had he met God?

Dean got to the important stuff quickly. "Bobby have you, y'know, met God?" He whispered under his breath. Bobby laughed and someone tapped Dean on the shoulder. It was just Chuck. "Hey Dean what's up?" He said with a huge smile on his face. "Chuck can I just meet God already?" Dean said impatiently. He had some things to ask him about. The whole Winchester Family vessel for angels thing kinda sucked, and whoever thought of it kinda sucked too 

"I'm god, Dean, but don't call me God. It kinda makes me uncomfortable." Dean laughed at Chucks statement. "Stop kidding around man?" Dean frowned when he realised no one else was laughing. "It's true" Bobby said solemnly, nodding his head. Cas grinned "Can you believe it Dean." 

Next thing, Dean had Chuck against the wall. "What the hell man. I prayed to you so many times? Begging you to get me out of the whole Michael thing. And you ignored me." Dean was mad. Really mad. And then he realised he had god pinned against the wall and he should probably let him go. 

"You know what, God, don't sweat it. It's all good. You could have just told us though." Dean grinned awkwardly and tapped the smaller man on the shoulder. "I understand why you're mad, Dean. I couldn't change anything. It's hard to explain. Castiel understood. Thanks for that Cas." Dean glanced over at Cas, who looked like he was going to explode with pride.

"Cas kissed me. Just thought you guys should know." Dean blurted out. "Congrats guys." Bobby laughed. Chuck smiled. "I don't have a problem with that. Castiel can do what he wants. I don't really care what peoples sexual orientations are. As long as what they do is consensual and stuff." Dean thought that was pretty cool. God was pretty cool.

"You're probably wondering why I called you guys here." Chuck paused. "Well Dean and Bobby know, but not you Dean." Chuck looked kind of confused, exactly how Dean felt. Then he said the five words Dean had wanted to hear for the past six months.

"I know where Sam is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah chuck is god surprise surprise that 10/10 wasn't expected considering I am SPN trash and it's literally a fricken tag. 
> 
> Did anyone else see the new supernatural 11/11 bc I wasn't expecting that someone help me I might write a oneshot just based on that holy fuck


	5. Luci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is in this one. So is Sam. Cause no one was expecting that.

Sam Winchester did not like the devil being in his body, but he didn't particularly hate it either, it probably wasn't the worst thing that had ever happened to him. Lucifer wasn't the worst guy Sam had ever met, guy, angel, whatever you wanted to call him.

 

He hadn't killed anyone that Sam loved just out of spite, or at least he hadn't let Sam see if he had. He would black Sam out for days, bringing him back and telling him how many days he had missed. Sam didn't mind. Being an angel vessel was boring anyway. Lucifer would tell him what he did each day, and each day, there was far less death and destruction then Sam had imagined.

 

"Oh Sammy, Call me Luci, hearing you think three syllables every time you think about me is exhausting. My dad called me Lucifer, and my brothers and stuff. My friends call me Luci."

 

Sam doubted Luci had any friends.

 

"I like to think we're friends Sam, and I have other friends. Of course they're all dead by now. I think. I deserve more friends, everyone hates me as soon as they hear the word 'hell' and what did I do to deserve that."

 

Maybe it's because you brought evil into the world, Sam thought.

 

"How do we always get back here. No one gives me enough credit. Was the apocalypse bad? No. Not really. Michael is dead. But it's not like anyone's realised. Did I cause a fuss and destroy the whole world? No. I didn't destroy anyone. Would Michael have destroyed basically everything when he destroyed me? Yeah. Of course he would have. Big brother doesn't think before he acts. It's a problem but I didn't bring it up back in heaven. Probably would have gotten banished sooner."

 

Sam thought Luci was deeply narcissistic, but he could relate. It was different but he could relate.

 

"He remind you of someone. Dean perhaps. Yeah, same. Dean will just go about destroying and destroying. He thinks it's for the greater good but it's really not. See, you and me, we know what we're doing is kinda wrong but we do it anyway."

 

Sam thought Luci kinda beat him on that stuff. What had Sam done wrong.

 

"Releasing thousands of Demons from hell. Screwing a demon for months, even when Dean was like 'nah man you probably shouldn't do that.' Leaving your family to go to Stanford. Releasing lil old me from Hell. You know what, if things were different, I'm sure you and Gabriel would have gotten on just fine. He betrayed his family too when the going got tough."

 

You killed Gabriel, Sam thought, at least have the decency to y'know, not bring him up.

 

"No, you know I loved Gabe. He was my favourite. And what he did on earth was pretty funny if I do say so myself. He wasn't scared to shake things up, and I like to think I inspired that. I felt bad when I killed him, I didn't want to, but I didn't want him to kill me either. Probably the only thing I regret. Killing Michael hurt too. I'm not heartless, you know?"

 

You killed hundreds of people in cold blood to summon Death, Sam thought. You had no problem killing your creations, the demons, Luci? Got much to say about that.

 

"Samuel, Sam, Sammy, if you were in my position you would do the same. I promise. But we always come back to this, me trying to get you to like me, you accusing me of things I know I've done. It's getting old, it's been six months Sam."

 

Sam did not feel like it had been six months. Maybe two. Maybe it was the time Lucifer had blacked him out.

 

"I haven't killed Dean yet, y'know. It was at the top of my list originally but then stuff happened. I haven't really killed anyone, I can't."

 

What did he mean? He couldn't kill? Had he been injured. Sam should have been happy about that but if Lucifer died, Sam died. A painful death.

 

"I'm not hurt. Don't worry, Sweetheart. Having you as my vessel is just going to take some getting used to. I'll be ready for the apocalypse in ,say,a few years. Just gotta get prepared. Don't want any complications."

 

"Do I have an effect on you or something?" Sam thought. He could hear Lucifer chuckle.

 

"You wish, Darling. No. There's something powerful around. Something I'm not too sure about. I'll figure it out. I just need some practice. Killing or whatever. I don't know."

 

Sam thought Lucifer might be lying. Sam knew Lucifer was lying. Sam also had a strange feeling that Dean would show up soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ship sacifer. I'm not even sorry.


End file.
